Mariage, Mode d'emploi
by shakamar
Summary: C'est le mariage de Lois et Clark, et pour cet évènement, les membres de la Justice League sont tous réunis. Que se passe t-il lorsqu'une intrépide reporter et un milliardaire se rencontrent? C'est ce qu'ils vont découvrir en faisant face à leur plus grand challenge: le mariage, qui n'était pas prévu, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.


« -Tower! S 'exclama Bart lorsqu'il vit Chloé Sullivan sortir de la porte de débarquement de l'aéroport international de Las Vegas.

\- Quel accueil Bart. Rigola t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Bonjour aussi les garçons. Ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers les quatre autres personnes à côté de Bart.

\- Chloé! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse plus de missions ensemble. 4 mois sans te voir, c'est beaucoup trop! S'amusa Victor en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Boite de Conserve. Ajouta Arthur Curry en serrant la blondinette dans ses bras. Tu nous manque tu sais. Chuchota t-il dans son oreille.

\- Je sais AC, mais je suis heureuse comme ça. Le rassura t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Sidekick! Et moi alors? Pas de câlins? J'ai fais tout le boulot pour ce week-end, tandis que tu voyageais autour du monde! Et j'ai même pas droit à un câlin? Tu me brise le cœur Chloé. Plaisanta le leader de la Justice League.

\- Viens là, drama Queen. Rigola Chloé en le prenant dans ses bras, sous les rires de leurs amis. Merci encore de t'être occupé de leurs soirées. Je sais que Lois peut être très énervante lorsqu'il s'agit de sortir s'amuser.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ta cousine m'a demandé de lui organiser comme soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille! Une course de monster trucks entre nous, et elle sera au volant d'un de ces engins! Se plaignit Oliver Queen tout en suivant le groupe dehors.

\- C'est Lois. C'est bien elle, ça. Rigola Chloé avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture, suivit par ses amis. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour ce week-end? Demanda t-elle aux garçons. »

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Chloé Sullivan, journaliste internationale freelance, venait de terminer un reportage en Europe sur le trafic d'armes. Heureusement que ce reportage était terminé, parce qu'en ce week-end de fin mai, il y avait les soirées de célibataire des futurs mariés qu'étaient Lois Lane, sa cousine, avec son meilleur ami, Clark Kent. En effet, la jeune reporter était le dénominateur commun entre ces deux personnes. Durant leur dernière année à Smallville High, Chloé et Clark avaient accueillis Lois au sein de leur lycée. Et depuis le bal de promo, Lois et Clark ne s'étaient plus quittés, réussissant même à travailler au même journal, le Daily Planet de Metropolis. Alors que le jeune couple recherchait la vérité dans les rues de Metropolis, Chloé Sullivan avait trouvé un travail à Star City Journal, le journal de Star City. C'est durant les premiers mois à son boulot, que la jeune femme était tombé nez à nez avec les ennuis, mais elle fut sauvé, à plusieurs reprises, par le héros de la ville, Green Arrow et sa bande de super-héros. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Chloé, pour s'intéresser à ce groupe de super-héros. C'est donc en faisant des recherches et en rencontrant plusieurs fois le milliardaire Oliver Queen, que Chloé comprit qui se cachait derrière la capuche verte._

 _Mais ce fut durant une enquête, que la jeune femme révéla aux héros, qu'elle savait pour leur identité. En effet, alors que Chloé suivait une piste pour prendre en flagrant délit le maire de la ville, en train de faire du trafic de drogue, que l'un de ses gars armé l'attrapa. Tandis que l'homme armé avait son revolver pointé vers le cœur de la jeune femme, un sifflement se fit entendre, puis un courant d'air passa et propulsa le criminel au sol, évanoui._

 _« - Est-ce que ça va? Demanda un homme habillé de rouge, une fois qu'il se fut arrêté de courir._

 _\- Oui, merci beaucoup Flash et Arrow. Leur dit-elle avec un petit sourire, une fois que l'autre justicier les eu rejoint._

 _\- Vous nous connaissez? S'étonna le plus jeune des hommes. Arrow! Elle nous connait! S'excita l'homme en rouge._

 _\- Vous nous connaissez, mais nous on ne vous connait pas, Mlle Sullivan. S'amusa Arrow de sa voix modifiée._

 _\- Vraiment? S'exclama Chloé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en arquant les sourcils. Pourtant l'utilisation de mon nom, indique que vous savez très bien qui je suis. Ajouta t-elle._

 _\- Reporter au Star City Journal. Fraichement diplôme de Metropolis University. Cousine de Lois Lane et amie de Superman. Énuméra Arrow doucement. Vous connaissez donc l'Homme d'Acier._

 _\- Oui, et je dois dire, que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait mes devoirs, Monsieur Q. Dit-elle sur la défensive et d'un ton sec. Pouvons-nous aller parler ailleurs, qu'au milieu d'une ruelle, entourés des hommes armés du maire? Leur demanda t-elle en se tournant tour à tour vers les deux sauveurs, qui la regardaient surpris par ces dernières paroles._

 _\- Flash, amène la au repère. Je vous y rejoins. Fit Arrow avant de se diriger vers là où se trouvait l'homme de main du maire._

 _\- Allez copine de Superman, tu vas pouvoir comparer ma vitesse avec la sienne. S'amuse Flash en la prenant dans ses bras et de partir en courant. »_

 _C'est donc à partir de cette rencontre, que Chloé Sullivan faisait partie de la Justice League. La jeune femme avait fait preuve au fil des années, de son engagement dans la Ligue et elle y fut heureuse, à sauvé des innocents, à rendre les villes plus sures. Mais, Chloé n'avait jamais oublié son rêve de petite fille, devenir un grand reporter et remporter plusieurs Pullitzer grâce à ses histoires. Donc quand une opportunité se présenta à elle, la jeune femme n'hésita pas. Bien entendu, ce fut difficile pour elle de se retirer de cette vie de super-héros, même si elle restait principalement derrière ses ordinateurs, mais ses amis comprenaient son désir de réaliser son rêve. C'est donc avec grande peine, que Chloé Sullivan, alias Watchtower, ne fut plus qu'un membre honoraire de la Justice League._

 _Lorsque ses amis avaient besoin d'aide, Chloé répondait présente et n'hésitait pas à reprendre son rôle de Watchtower pour surveiller les missions, même si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde._

 **RETOUR AU PRESENT.**

Lois et Clark, ainsi que le reste de leurs invités, étaient présents dans le hall de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Lorsqu'Oliver avait annoncé à Chloé dans la voiture, que les demandes de Lois étaient parfois un peu trop extravagantes, la jeune femme ne put que s'en apercevoir, une fois qu'elle eu aperçue tous les invités, déguisés en super-héros.

Quand les garçons eurent déposés Chloé devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, la jeune femme s'était dépêchée de se changer, pour ne pas être en retard pour le début des festivités. Une fois qu'elle eue ouvert la housse qui contenait son costume pour la soirée, la jeune femme éclata de rire. C'était le costume de Batgirl, une Batgirl très sexy. Avec le costume se trouvait un petit mot.

« Laisse la vilaine fille parlée ce soir, Cousine! Avec amour, Lois Lane-bientôt-Kent ».

Chloé secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et alla se changer.

Chloé sortit donc de l'ascenseur, et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le reste des invités. Sans le vouloir, elle laissa échapper un rire, qui fit se retourner quelques personnes à côté d'elle.

« - Je vois que Lois et Clark ont le sens de l'humour. Fit une voix grave derrière elle, ce qui la fit se retourner.

\- C'est plutôt le cas de ma cousine, Clark est le plus mature dans leur couple. S'amusa Chloé en lui offrant sa main avec un petit sourire. Chloé Sullivan, la cousine de Lois Lane et meilleure amie de Clark. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin Mr Wayne. Ajouta t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous savez qui je suis? Même avec ce costume horrible? S'étonna t-il en lui retournant la poignée de main et en lui souriant.

\- Bien sur, c'est la voix qui vous a trahie. J'ai l'habitude avec mon métier de reconnaître les gens par leur voix. Avoua t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais dites moi plutôt, pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous déguiser en Professeur Xavier? Le crâne rasé ne vous va pas vraiment. S'amusa Chloé en le dévisageant.

\- Je crois que beaucoup d'entre nous n'avions le choix quant à nos costumes. Je crois que Lois avait marqué dans son invitation, qu'elle s'occupait de tout, déguisements inclus. Annonça Bruce en les dirigeant vers le reste du groupe.

\- C'est parce que je savais très bien que certains d'entre vous, aurait donner comme excuse « le magasin était en rupture de costumes...blablabla ». Et puis, je ne dois pas être la seule à être surprise par ce week-end! S'exclama la future mariée en s'approchant de Chloé et Bruce. Chloé! ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! Dit-elle en prenant la blondinette dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour aussi Lois. S'amusa Chloé en retournant l'embrassade de sa cousine. Alors prête à célébrer tes derniers moments de célibataire, avant d'épouser cet ennuyeux, barbant, moralisateur, journaliste, qui me sert de meilleur ami? Plaisanta t-elle en voyant Clark arriver vers eux.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi assassine avec tes mots quand tu écris, Chlo? S'offusqua faussement Clark avant de la prendre dans ses bras, avec un peu trop de force.

\- Ouch Clark! Murmura la jeune femme avant de le frapper au bras. Comment vas-tu? Jolie costume au fait, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être l'homme le plus rapide du monde? Plaisanta Chloé en détaillant de haut en bas son meilleur ami, qui était habillé en Flash.

\- Il n'est pas le plus rapide. Dit-il en serrant les dents. C'est Lois qui a choisi. Expliqua t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu vas t'amuser avec elle, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu es sur que tu es prêt pour cela, Kent? Intervint Bruce avant de serrer la main de son ami, un sourire en coin.

\- Haha Wayne, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas avec mon fiancé, rejoindre les autres garçons, pour nous laisser, les filles et moi, entre... filles. Suggéra Lois en prenant Chloé par le bras, pour l'amener auprès des autres femmes présentes.

\- Amusez-vous bien! Cria Bart en voyant passer devant lui, les femmes du groupe.

\- C'est bien ce que l'on compte faire! Répondit Dinah avec un grand sourire, suivit de Courtney, Mia, Lana et Tess. »

* * *

La soirée battait son plein du côté des garçons. Oliver et Bruce étaient dans un coin de la boite de nuit en train de discuter. Les deux milliardaires s'étaient retrouvés quelques années plus tôt à un gala du côté de Metropolis. Durant leur adolescence, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, Bruce étant 3 ans de plus âgé qu'Oliver. Ayant vécu les mêmes évènements tragiques dans leur enfance et durant les premières années de leur vie d'adulte, les deux jeunes hommes avaient réussi à mettre de côté leurs vieilles querelles et s'étaient réconciliés. Aucuns des deux ne savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à Green Arrow et à Batman à ce moment-là. Mais lorsque la dernière invention de Lex Luthor menaçait le gala auquel les deux héros étaient présent, il n'eut fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que le détective de Gotham et l'archer de Star City ne se rencontrent. Depuis ce jour, les deux milliardaires héros combattaient parfois le crime ensemble.

« De quoi est-ce que vous discutez? Vint les interrompre Clark avec une bouteille de bière à la main.

\- On se disait que ça fait du bien de se détendre. Après les dernières missions que la ligue a eut, il leur fallait quelque chose pour qu'ils s'amusent. Commença Oliver un sourire en coin.

-Et quoi de mieux que ton enterrement de garçon Clark! S'amusant Bruce en levant son verre pour trinquer avec ses amis.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que Chloé a prévu pour ce soir pour Lois? Demanda Clark après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Je crois qu'elles devaient aller à une partie de poker. Répondit Oliver en rigolant.

\- En parlant de Chloé, comment se fait-il que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je la rencontre? Ne vit-elle pas à Star City? Voulut savoir Bruce intrigué.

\- Non, cela fait maintenant, quoi? Trois ans qu'elle est toutes les semaines en train de changer de pays pour son travail. N'est-ce pas Clark? Répondit Oliver avant de se tourner vers Clark, qui haussait les épaules.

\- Je crois oui, à vrai dire, Chloé est tellement demandée pour être présente sur le terrain, que j'en oublie où elle se trouve parfois. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Plaisanta le grand brun en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Allez, allons-y, je crois que Bart va mettre le feu sur la piste de dance. Ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers le groupe de super héros. LITTERALEMENT! Cria Clark avant de prendre Bart par le bras et de le sortir de la boite de nuit, suivit de leurs amis.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de partir. Confirma Oliver en finissant son verre, suivit de Bruce.

\- Où allons nous maintenant? Demanda le milliardaire brun à l'assemblée de garçons qui se trouvaient désormais dans la limousine.

\- On rejoint les filles pour leur partie de poker! S'exclama Oliver en clappant des mains.

\- Yeah! S'écrièrent les garçons de la ligue. »

La limousine des garçons s'arrêta devant l'un des casinos les plus réputés de tout Las Vegas. Une fois sortit de la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et Oliver demanda à la réceptionniste où se trouvait les tables de poker privées. Dès qu'ils eurent l'information, les garçons se dirigèrent vers les tables de poker, et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que Lois, Dinah et Tess avaient amassées pas mal de jetons, ce qui faisait rager leurs adversaires.

« Clark! S'exclama la future mariée quand elle vit les garçons se diriger vers elles. On n'a plus besoin de travailler, je vais nous rendre riche! Cria t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant d'avancer d'autre jetons.

\- Ok, je crois que le jeu est finie pour toi Lois. Interrompit Chloé en posant une main sur le bras de sa cousine.

\- Quoi? Non Chloé! On est sur le point de tout rafler! Contredit Lois en secouant la tête. En plus, les garçons nous ont rejoins. La soirée peut enfin commencer! Ajouta la brunette avant de se lever et de mettre ses cartes sur la table. J'ai gagné, merci messieurs. Fit Lois en récupérant tous les jetons qu'elle venait de gagner.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu vas t'engager Clark. Plaisanta Bruce en tapotant le dos de son ami et en suivant les autres hors du casino.

\- Il le sait depuis au moins 10 ans. Intervint Chloé à ses côtés lorsqu'ils sortirent du casino.

\- Chloé? Vous ne restez pas avec les filles? S'étonna Bruce de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Oh, si bien sûr, mais Tess et Dinah n'ont pas finies leur partie. Et vous alors, vous laissez tomber les garçons? Plaisanta la jeune femme blonde.

\- Quoi? Non, je vais les retrouver...commença le jeune homme avant de s'apercevoir que les autres n'étaient pas à côté de la limousine.

\- Ils sont dans le casino pour essayer d'impressionner les filles aux différentes tables de jeux. Rigola Chloé, avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils présent dans l'entrée du casino.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller au bar de l'hôtel en face et de discuter? Proposa Bruce, qui voulait en savoir plus sur la cousine de Lois.

\- Ok, mais c'est vous qui payez Mr. Wayne. Accepta la jeune femme blonde en se levant, aidée par Bruce.

\- Appelez-moi Bruce. Fit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Très bien Bruce, vous pourrez tout me dire concernant les nouvelles technologies chez Wayne Enterprise qui vont être destinées au Ministère de l'Intérieur.

\- Comment le savez-vous? S'étonna Bruce, car ce projet n'était pas encore officiel et que seulement quelques personnes étaient au courant à Wayne Enterprise.

\- Je suis une reporter, Bruce. C'est mon métier d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien Mlle Sullivan, pourquoi ne pas en faire un jeu. Je répondrais à vos questions, si vous répondez aux miennes. Lui proposa Bruce, une fois qu'ils furent installés à une table au bar de l'hôtel, qui faisait face au casino.

\- Ok, et si je ne veux pas répondre? Lui demanda t-elle en penchant la tête sur la droite, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous devrez boire cul sec, votre verre. Bien entendu, je ferais de même si je ne réponds pas. Alors, Mlle Sullivan, vous êtes prête à relever le challenge? S'amusa Bruce en lui tendant la main, pour qu'elle puisse accepter le deal.

\- C'est parti! S'exclama Chloé en serrant la main du jeune homme et en rigolant. »

* * *

Après trois heures qui suivirent le début du deal, Bruce et Chloé étaient plus que saouls. Ils étaient tous les deux au même point, niveau questions et au même point pour ce qui concernait l'alcool dans leurs systèmes. Chloé était en train de rire à une blague que venait de faire Bruce, quand ce dernier se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Chloé retourna le baiser aussi passionnément que l'avait commencé Bruce. L'alchimie qu'il y avait entre les deux, s'était fait ressentie depuis leur rencontre quelques heures plus tôt. C'est par manque d'air, que Bruce arrêta le baiser, regarda la jeune femme et tomba un peu plus sous le charme de la petite blondinette qu'il avait dans ses bras.

« ça te dis si on s'en va? Proposa le grand brun tout en admirant le visage lumineux de Chloé.

\- Il était grand temps que tu le propose Bruce! Accepta Chloé avec un petit sourire, puis elle l'embrassa.

\- Ma chambre à l'hôtel? Fit-il en la prenant par la main avant de payer au bar.

\- Pourquoi on n'essayerai pas une table au casino avant? Je crois que nous avons de la chance. Dit-elle en rigolant quand Bruce la prit par la taille et la chatouilla.

\- Oh, tu veux encore jouer, c'est ça hein? Mais j'ai déjà gagné le premier tour Chloé! Fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, tout en faisant attention où ils allaient.

\- Hey vous deux! Trouvez-vous une chambre! Ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici! S'exclamèrent des jeunes adolescents qu'ils croisèrent.

\- Allez à la chapelle si vous ne voulez pas encore vous coucher! Ajouta l'un des jeunes garçons, en rigolant avant de rejoindre ses copains.

\- La chapelle? S'étonna Chloé en regardant Bruce.

\- à quoi est-ce que tu pense Chloé? S'amusa le milliardaire en s'arrêtant de l'embrasser pour la regarder pleinement.

\- Que tu n'es pas capable d'aller à la chapelle et de demander à ce qu'on nous marie. Plaisanta Chloé en arquant le sourcil droit.

\- Oh, tu veux parier? Sourit Bruce en la tirant par la main et en se dirigeant vers la chapelle la plus proche.

\- Arrête Bruce, c'était une blague! Rigola la jeune femme en le suivant quand même. »

Tous les deux passèrent devant Courtney et Victor qui venaient juste de sortir du casino, plus amoureux que jamais. Lorsqu'ils virent leurs amis se diriger vers la chapelle à côté du casino, Victor et Courtney se regardèrent et avec un air entendu, les suivirent.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment le faire? Demanda Courtney à son petit ami, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la chapelle.

\- Je ne sais pas Court, mais je peux te dire une chose. Je n'ai jamais vu Chloé aussi détendue. Lui répondit Victor en regardant ses deux amis se diriger vers l'accueil de la chapelle.

\- Bonsoir, nous voudrions nous marier. Purent-ils entendre depuis leur cachette.

\- Bien sur, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes. Répondit la réceptionniste à Bruce.

\- Alors qui a gagné maintenant, hein? Plaisanta Bruce en embrassant Chloé qui rigolait.

\- Le pari n'est pas encore gagné Mr Wayne. Dit-elle d'une voix sexy.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont sur le point de vraiment se marier? Demanda Courtney, un petit sourire en coin et en se retournant vers Victor.

\- Peut-être que nous pouvons leur faire entendre raison? Se demanda le jeune homme. Cela va nous préparer pour le mariage de Lois et Clark. Plaisanta t-il avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers leurs amis.

\- Alors comme ça vous vouliez le faire sans nous! S'exclamèrent Courtney et Victor en s'approchant de Bruce et Chloé, qui restèrent debout au milieu de l'accueil, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Vic! Court! Vous serez nos témoins! S'exclama Chloé en sautant de joie et de les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Woua! Chloé, tu empeste l'alcool. Et toi aussi Bruce! S'amusa Courtney.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Murmura Victor à l'oreille de Courtney.

\- Mr Wayne? Nous sommes prêts à commencer la cérémonie. Vint les interrompre le pasteur de la chapelle.

\- Allons nous marier! S'exclamèrent Bruce et Chloé avant de rire aux éclats et de suivre le pasteur.

\- Heureusement que ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas. Ajouta Victor.

\- Et que Bruce peut demander une annulation, dès qu'ils s'en rendront compte! Plaisanta Courtney. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Chloé se réveilla avec une migraine épouvantable. Mais ce qui la fit se lever d'un bond dans son lit, était le poids qu'elle sentait autour de sa taille. La jeune femme se redressa donc, remarqua qu'elle était nue sous les draps, et que le corps d'un homme se trouvait à ses côtés. Chloé ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur et sans plus attendre, sortie du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain, faisant claquer la porte. Alors que Chloé vidait son estomac dans les toilettes, Bruce fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit d'une porte que l'on faisait claquer.

Tandis qu'il se levait, Chloé finissait de se rincer la bouche, elle se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un hurlement.

Bruce se précipita dans la salle de bain, après avoir défoncé la porte. Et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait. Chloé, nue, les cheveux en pagaille, la bouche grande ouverte et sa main gauche levée devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chloé? Demanda Bruce calmement essayant de ne pas observer le corps nu de la jeune femme.

\- Main gauche! Maintenant! S'exclama Chloé en oubliant qu'elle était nue.

\- D'accord. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une serviette? Proposa t-il en lui tendant la première qu'il trouva. Pourquoi la main gauche... Commença le jeune homme, avant de se taire par ce qu'il voyait à son annulaire.

\- Parce que je crois que nous sommes mariés! Répondit Chloé en s'entourant de la serviette. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?

\- Heu, d'un bar, et puis d'un pari. Dit-il doucement en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'il essayait de se souvenir.

\- Moi aussi, c'est ce dont je me souviens. Fit Chloé en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Peut-être que l'on peut en parler autour d'un petit déjeuner. Proposa Bruce en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chloé.

\- Ok, un petit déjeuner me paraît bien. Est-ce que tu peux sortir, s'il te plait? Je voudrais prendre une douche. Lui demanda Calmement Chloé en se levant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pas de problème. Je vais demander à Victor ou Courtney d'aller te chercher des vêtements dans ta chambre. Acquiesça Bruce en faisant quelques pas vers la porte.

\- Attends! Pourquoi Courtney ou Victor? Le stoppa Chloé avec cette question.

\- Ils sont dans mes souvenirs, après le bar, je crois. Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi ne pas mentionner la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. On verra bien s'ils savent quelque chose. Accepta Chloé.

\- Laisse moi les appeler. Ne t'inquiète pas Chloé, je vais régler ça. Lui promit-il et lui touchant la joue doucement, ce geste fit fermer les yeux de Chloé, qui profita de cet instant de tendresse.

\- D'accord...hum...Je ferais mieux de prendre ma douche, pour que tu puisse ensuite la prendre. Après tout, nous avons un mariage à célébrer. Se recula Chloé quand elle se rendit compte ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

\- Oui...et moi...je vais commander un petit déjeuner et...appeler Victor et Courtney. Acquiesça Bruce avant de sortir de la salle de bain. »

Bruce s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain, une fois qu'il l'eut refermée. Le milliardaire ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une attraction pareille envers une femme, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rachel. Chloé l'avait envoutée. Ils étaient désormais mariés, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, et il voulait la connaître.

Chloé de son côté se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle était mariée! Avec un inconnu. Enfin, pas tout à fait un inconnu, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas. Son travail, ses amis, sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire? Demander une annulation, évidemment. Mais, à cette pensée, la jeune femme frémit. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie ce qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Bruce l'avait touché à la joue, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme, mis à part lorsqu'elle était sauvé par les membres de la ligue. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Une heure plus tard, Chloé sortie de la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise de voir sur le lit, qui avait été fait, des vêtements propres, ainsi que son sac à main. Courtney devait probablement être celle qui avait été dans sa chambre. Chloé s'habilla donc rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger vers la terrasse où se trouvaient Bruce, Courtney et Victor en train de boire un café.

\- Merci Courtney. Fit Chloé quand elle vint sur la terrasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Bruce, sous les regards amusés de Victor et Courtney.

\- Vous vous êtes mariés. Répondit Victor en souriant, mais s'arrêta quand il vit que ses deux amis n'étaient pas amusés.

\- Vous étiez présent. Ajouta Bruce calmement.

\- Oui, nous étions vos témoins. Confirma Courtney. Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ces têtes là? Ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas. Je suis sure que vous pouvez faire annuler ce mariage.

\- Peut-être, mais vous auriez pu nous empêcher de faire ça, dès le début. Et peut-être que nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Contra Bruce en fronçant les sourcils devant l'immaturité des deux jeunes gens.

\- Ok, calmons-nous. Interrompit Chloé en mettant sa main sur le bras de Bruce, ce qui le calma tout de suite. Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de Lois et Clark, faisons en sorte que personne, je dis bien personne, n'est-ce pas Courtney? Ne sois au courant de tout ça. D'accord? Leur demanda t-elle en les dévisageant chacun leur tour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça Chlo? Tu sais bien que je ne vais rien dire! Répondit la plus jeune de la table. Vic, dis lui! Se tourna Courtney vers son petit ami, qui haussa des épaules, le visage contrit.

\- Désolé, Court, mais tu adores les films romantiques et je sais que tu penses que cette situation est romantique. S'amusa le jeune homme en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Courtney, qui rougit.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je crois que nous devrions aller nous changer. Le mariage ne commence que dans trois heures. Je crois que Lois aura besoin de votre aide, les filles. Intervint Bruce en se levant pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la chambre. On se voit tout à l'heure, Victor, Courtney.

\- Merci encore Courtney d'avoir pris mes affaires dans la chambre. La remercia Chloé en se levant à son tour et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je crois qu'ils nous jettent dehors! Plaisanta Victor en prenant la main de Courtney pour l'entrainer avec lui hors de la chambre de Bruce. A tout à l'heure.

\- Bruce, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Fit Chloé une fois que leurs amis furent partis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé? Demanda Bruce, le regard inquiet.

\- Après le mariage, je dois aller en reportage en Asie. Et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir aux États-Unis. Commença la jeune femme en tordant ses mains nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Interrompit Bruce, ne voyant pas où Chloé voulait en venir.

\- Cela veut dire, que demain, je serais dans un avion pour l'Asie, et que tu devra te charger seul d'annuler notre mariage. Je suis désolée Bruce, de te laisser tomber comme ça, mais ce reportage est prévu depuis plusieurs semaines. Répondit Chloé en levant les yeux vers Bruce, pour voir qu'il était bouche bée.

\- Tu veux me laisser m'occuper de ça? Tu me fais confiance pour annuler ce mariage? S'étonna le milliardaire.

\- Oui, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais que les papparazzi apprennent que Bruce Wayne s'est marié à Las Vegas sur un coup de tête à cause d'un pari! Plaisanta Chloé, mais qui au fond d'elle aurait voulue que ce soit en partie vrai.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je... je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiendrais au courant pendant ton absence. Lui répondit-il calmement. Je te laisse, je vais me changer. On se voit au mariage. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Bruce laissa Chloé seule dans la chambre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Bruce ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme un lâche face aux paroles de Chloé. Il savait que c'était irrationnel de ressentir cela, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer un avenir avec la jeune reporter. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas annuler ce mariage? Pourquoi avait-il accepter de s'occuper de tout ça, alors que ce qu'il désirait c'était de passer du temps avec la jeune femme, apprendre à la connaître, à lui faire la cour, et peut-être...peut-être...l'épouser, devant leurs amis, leur famille.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Il le savait, lui, Bruce Wayne, n'était pas fait pour le bonheur, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il avait une ville, un pays à sauver. Batman ne peut pas avoir une famille, pas tant que ses ennemis en sont après lui. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie des gens qu'il aime.


End file.
